ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kishward
How Kishward joined the Tourney Reputed as a master of twin swords, Kishward is a "living wall of defense" in the Parsian army. During the war at Atropatene Plains, he and Bahman were on standby at the eastern Peshawar. Arslan and company eventually seek refuge at the fortress. Kishward serves Arslan henceforth in the name of duty. Shortly after the capture of the Keep of Saint Emmanuel, Kishward senses danger, when he is targeted by the mysterious Combustion Man. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kishward has his swords planted in the ground. After the announcer calls his name Kishward diagonally swings his sword three times, then pierces them as the camera zooms, then raises the right sword saying "See your prince, men? We ride for him! Yashasuiin!" Special Moves Biting Sword (Neutral) Kishward throws his swords out to the enemy. If they hit, he dashes forward to catch his swords and does an x-slash. Sword of Grace (Side) Throws his swords, then rushes forward and does two slashes, then finishes by doing a down slash that knocks enemies away. Blade Spike (Up) Kishward throws his swords into the air, then jumps up to catch them, and does two spin slashes. Daring Broadsword (Down) Kishward rapidly jabs his swords forward, then pierces forward sending a wave of energy, then does a turning slash while releasing a shockwave around himself. Dancing Swords of Peshawar (Hyper Smash) Rushes at enemies, then does an energetic upper slash, then jumps and slashes at the ground with a diagonal energy cross slash. Unicorn Slaying Sword (Final Smash) Kishward jabs his sword four times. If he hits, he declares "Now to end this!" then does a seris of nine sword slashes, then does two diagonal slashes, then pierces his swords into the opponent, then spreads the swords, knocking him/her away. Victory Animations #Kishward swings his right sword left, then positions both swords under his arms saying "Do you now see why making the tahir your enemy was a mistake?" #Kishward does two swings with the twin swords, then circles them and sets them together saying "These twin blades shall surely win the day!" #Kishward sheathes his swords, then the hawk Azrael lands on Kishward's right arm. He then says "i must've put on hell of a show." then Azrael gives a friendly caw. On-Screen Appearance Kishward rides his horse to his starting point and jumps off taking out his twin swords saying "Greetings from Peshawar!" Trivia *Kishward's rival is a Fire Nation assassin with the ability to shoot fire from his eye tattoo, otherwise known as Combustion Man. *Kishward shares his Japanese voice actor with Fu Xi, Han, Guile, Raven, Azrael, Alex and Asura. *Kishward shares his French voice actor with Black Shadow, Helmasaur King, Bellumbeck and Slayer. *Kishward shares his Arabic voice actor with Leon, King Shin, Totomaru, Shigen Naoe, Roy Bromwell, Shadow the Hedgehog, Saki Amamiya, Ironhide, Warrior, Roronoa Zoro, Yosuke Hanamura, Sieghart, Helter-Skelter, Iruka Umino, Ragna the Bloodedge, Seabook Arno (a.k.a. Kincade Nau and in all his Mobile Suits), Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits) and Anji Mito. *Kishward shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with T. Hawk. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters